


Quartas-feiras

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan





	Quartas-feiras

A semana começava no domingo, o dia em que não trabalhava e nem descansava, mas passava boa parte de seu tempo no parquinho na frente de casa servindo o seu papel muito bem. Os gritinhos de alegria e de comando, a areia entrando nas barras da calça, os baldinhos que viraram de cabeça para baixo para serem castelos de areia próximos um do outro. Muitos brinquedos eram despejados aos seus pés para recorrente manutenção e empréstimos entre as dezenas de crianças que lotavam o parquinho do bairro pacato e ensolarado em Nova Orleans.   
  
A sua criança deveria ter uns poucos anos, crescendo exponencialmente com a quantidade absurda de vitamina de maçã e leite, mimos e agrados, exercícios dentro da banheira enorme de sua casa enorme ali mesmo no bairro pacato de Nova Orleans. Financiada, paga com tanto sacrifício que precisou esquecer sua própria vida para poder ter o sonho da família feliz. O marido estava bem ali com os amigos de domingo. Todos igualmente pais de família, todos atarefados durante a semana que o domingo se tornava um dia simbólico para todos envolvidos, quase como um ritual semanal de repor as energias gastas na sociedade capitalista e apressada lá de fora do bairro pacato de Nova Orleans.   
  
Uma briguinha básica entre meninas sobre bonecas com cabelos mais bem arrumados, mães impacientes e a sua criança apenas construía seus castelos de areia com afinco e uma concentração infinita. Sabia da dificuldade de crianças como ela, sabia que teria que superar o que os professores falavam, o que as crianças ignoravam e o que os amigos avisavam. Sua pequena criação gostava mais de castelos de areia do que interagir com outros de sua idade. Falava mais palavras do que os de sua idade e ultimamente havia desenvolvido uma fixação com a palavra "atualmente", o que muitos adultos achavam maravilhoso pela dicção, mas que outras crianças se encolhiam de vergonha por titubearem ao soletrarem. Era especial, a sua pequena construtora de castelos de areia, deveria agradecer muito por tê-la por perto, por tê-la como sua. Que se danasse a opinião dos outros, aquela ali era sua razão de amar.   
  
No final das contas, quem dava a única esperança de amor e compreensão naquela sua vida pacata no bairro pacato de Nova Orleans era essa preciosidade sentadinha no parquinho de areia, cobrindo os castelos de areia feitos de baldinhos de plástico e brinquedos aleatórios.   
  
Na segunda-feira, ela dividia sua vida no escritório com a sua supervisora. As horas extras eram explicáveis em casa, a crise abatera parte dos investimentos na casa comprada no pacato bairro de Nova Orleans e na economia familiar, mas sinceramente as horas extras eram gastas em cima da mesa da superior. Não poderia negar a atração física que sentia pela mulher mais velha, mais experiente e mais assalariada que ela. Não poderia negar o batom vermelho carmim, os saltos altos que clicavam o tempo todo pelo escritório como um prenúncio para o que aconteceria mais tarde após expediente. Difícil era explicar como a hora extra começava na mesa da supervisora e terminava no sofá de couro do outro lado da sala. Ou às vezes na estante de livros jurídicos, e poucas vezes terminou contra a porta chamando a atenção do faxineiro noturno que passava por ali às vezes para fazer seu trabalho.   
  
No que as coisas em casa estavam frias, tudo bem, até mornas devido a chegada de sua construtora-mirim, mas pelo menos sentia algo pelo marido. Okay, certo, às vezes sentia algo pelo marido. Poucas vezes sentia algo pelo marido.   
  
E essa rotina da segunda-feira se estendeu a exaustão até ela não voltar mais para casa e não ligar dando satisfações de onde estava no segundo dia da semana, o mais estafante de todos e o mais reclamado pelas pessoas pacatas do pacato bairro em Nova Orleans.   
  
Apelidara o dia fatídico como "A Segundona da Conversão" em que ela se arrastava madrugada adentro em clubes noturnos, casas de reputação suspeita e motéis caros que a supervisora pudesse custear. E isso ela fazia com um prazer imenso, a levando a lugares mais e mais exóticos e difíceis de se caracterizar por suas atividades absurdas e excitantes. A Conversão era para um modelo seu em formato selvagem e inspirado naquela sede de conhecimento específico sobre o comportamento humano, o que faziam as pessoas serem pessoas, o que fazia as pessoas saírem de si em diversas situações e específicas situações. A segunda era dedicada ao estudo profundo de uma vida devassa e ela não se orgulhava disso quando chegava na terça, porque teria que encarar a supervisora com olhos e cabeça baixa, mente nublada de palavras e imagens densas de luxúria e esquisitices.   
  
A supervisora apenas a olhava de cima para baixo como uma bela superior deve ser ao inspecionar seus funcionários. Tudo morria na terça-feira e nada era dito ou insinuado até a segunda que vem chegasse.   
  
A quarta-feira era entediante na maioria das vezes, meio da semana, dia de levar o seu pequeno tesouro ao psicoterapeuta infantil, mais testes, mais teorias, mais palavras vazias sobre algo que ela não poderia lidar tão bem quanto os outros poderiam. Era o único dia em que pegava o bondinho da avenida principal para o Tulane e era o seu dia começava vazio e terminava mais esburacado que nada.   
  
As mãozinhas grudadas na sua e a cabecinha tão pequena encostada no vidro do bondinho, olhos que miravam o nada como se fosse a coisa mais interessante dali. A paisagem do pacato bairro de Nova Orleans mudava conforme o bondinho subia para o centro. As placas luminosas, os sons do lado de fora, os vendedores ambulantes nos sinais e cruzamentos, nada chamava atenção dos olhinhos grudados no nada. Mas quando se aproximava para dar um cheirinho naqueles cabelinhos ralos herdados do pai, a criança sorria e soltava uma exclamação de adoração e aceitação. As mãozinhas grudavam em suas bochechas, um barulho parecido com um balão furado e era assim que demonstravam carinho uma com a outra. Era assim que a quarta-feira era associada, até um belo dia de chuva na estação final perto do Hospital.   
  
O domingo chegou tão rápido que mal percebeu que passara a quinta, sexta e sábado pensando no que acontecera na quarta-feira passada. Era como um sentimento novo de zelo e proteção, como uma vontade enorme de sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo pensar que se estava perdendo o juízo.   
  
O parquinho do lado de fora não era mais o mesmo, as crianças e seus pais sim, mas não era mais como estar ali vigiando sua criança construtora de castelos, tão atarefada em parecer normal aos olhos dos outros que tentavam brincar com ela. O riso dos homens ali perto e o cheiro do churrasco era diferente, pela primeira vez na vida sentiu falta das quartas-feiras, imensamente como jamais sentira.   
  
Ao chegar em sua casa enorme no pacato bairro de Nova Orleans, suas mãos foram direto para o casaco que continha o pedaço de felicidade entregue em mãos da maravilhosa quarta-feira. Um pedaço de papel de pão picotado com um número de telefone sem nome. Sabia muito bem de quem era e sabia muito bem com poderia ligar para aquele telefone a hora que quisesse, o problema era arranjar coragem para isso. Pensou consigo mesma: “Talvez na segunda-feira eu consiga ligar e falar algo que preste, mesmo que seja só um bom dia...” e assim foi, sorrindo para si mesma enquanto banhava sua navegadora de patinho plástico na banheira enorme, cantarolando uma velha canção que ouvia quando era pequena como ela no quintal da avó ali no bairro francês. Quando foi questionada por estar “tão leve” pelo marido, ela fez o que mais parecia certo na hora, o beijou com ternura e desejou do fundo do coração que a quarta-feira chegasse logo ao se virar na cama enorme para dormir.   
  
  
  
A segunda-feira veio e mais promessas de se desprender do mundo tão pacato dos negócios, mas antes de receber o convite velado em uma mensagem de texto bem curta vinda da supervisora ávida por mais perdição nas noites da antiga cidade boêmia estadunidense, ela suspirou longamente. Queria que a quarta-feira chegasse logo.   
  
Se afogou em uma pista de dança lotada de jovens como ela, desesperados tanto quanto ela e igualmente ávidos por perdição como a supervisora. Os beijos foram mais contidos, as carícias mais pensadas, tudo agora naquele caso extra curricular parecia estar rotineiro, assim com oos domingos no parquinho lá fora em seu bairro. Estava tão entretida na quarta-feira que viria que mal percebeu que já era dia, que a superiora se levantava da cama de algum quarto desconhecido e avisava que a esperava em ponto no escritório mais tarde naquele dia. Nada poderia ser mais trivial que isso.   
  
Ao chegar ao supermercado após a hora do trabalho confundiu papinha de aveia com creme de barbear. O marido riu com a distração e perguntou o que havia com ela tão distraída, ela sorriu mais para si do que para a situação absurda de esquecimento. Estava esperando a quarta-feira chegar e era isso que a fazia ficar avoada pelo resto da semana.   
  
  
  
O grande dia chegara, tanta espera e muitas expectativas a serem supridas. Sua mini-construtora havia feito uma peça sólida com alguns blocos de construção de brinquedo e o exibia como se fosse um troféu. A psicoterapeuta amou a desenvoltura de sua menina com os blocos de brinquedo e também de sua concentração exagerada com as pecinhas de encaixar. A idade mental da garotinha estava na faixa adequada o único probleminha mesmo era essa inadequação quanto a fala e a interação social. Deveriam ficar de olho quanto a isso, ver se a menininha não sofria de exclusão nas brincadeiras ou se era provocada por sua concentração em pequenos aspectos da vida em demasia.   
  
A profissional pediu para a mãe dar uma voltinha, pegar algo para a menininha tomar enquanto fazia o exame complicado de vista e tomografia. A criança esperneou como qualquer criança privada da presença da mãe, mas a psicoterapeuta sabia como persuadir a menininha a entender que logo a mãe voltaria. E voltaria com recompensas! Choro mimado para lá, lágrimas para cá, abracinhos e puxões em sua blusa, até que a pequena se convenceu que o exame de vista era algo interessante a se investigar. O óculos engraçado que tinha que usar tomou toda sua atenção até que o seu redor se tornar mero borrão e sua concentração vidrar no aparelho oftalmológico que outro pediatra especializado manejava.   
  
Saiu para comprar o suco, saiu para comprar algo para comer e parou na cafeteria do Hospital. Suco gelado só na máquina de refrigerantes no final do corredor para a UTI, era ali perto, não se demoraria muito. Um sanduíche de atum com cenoura e dois sucos resolveriam tudo. A sua menininha gostava do gosto de peixe e sempre reclamava quando havia a iguaria na mesa da cozinha nos domingos e não poder comer até a mãe despedaça-lo e tirar suas espinhas perigosas.   
  
Ao chegar ao corredor indicado seu coração capotou de seu peito para sua garganta em um ritmo anormal. Era como ser quase atropelada por um caminhão no meio da estrada, como correr algumas milhas sem parar, como encontrar a razão da quarta-feira ser tão esperada a semana inteira. O chute dado ao lado da máquina de refrigerantes e o assovio característico de alguém que já passou muito tempo dentro de uma sala de operações e quer aliviar a tensão fizeram ela rir um pouco, era exatamente assim que esperava que a quarta-feira fosse: Desajeitada e sem inibições.   
  
– Oh aí está você... – disse a razão da quarta-feira, voz rouca por não falar por muito tempo e pelo cansaço. – Escolhe rápido senão o chute não vai adiantar! – exclamou animadamente espantando o sono que se apoderava de suas pálpebras.   
  
– Pode ser esse de uva e o de pêssego... – disse dando de ombros. Se sentia como uma adolescente idiota ao estar perto da pessoa mais intrigante que conhecera na quarta-feira passada. Dividira um refrigerante com ela ali mesmo ao lado da máquina e trocara algumas palavras com a residente com um crachá diferente e de sobrenome esquisito. Enquanto a mais nova retirava o prêmio do esforço de surrar a máquina de vendas, ela comentou:   
  
– Estava lendo essa semana: Ruivice é gene recessivo dos Neanderthals, sabia? – bebendo o seu refrigerante em um gole só. O comentário científico é tão esquisito para o horário que ela esquece um pouco do encanto que foi envolvida durante a semana toda. – Isso quer dizer que os seus cabelos não vieram de Adão e Eva...   
  
– Oh sim... – ela responde pouco entendendo do diálogo quase monólogo. Ela deveria estar mais que cansada, esgotada, caindo aos pedaços. As caixinhas de suco são entregues em suas mãos e os olhares se encontram.   
  
– Faz tempo que não te vejo fessora... – ela dá de ombros, o que responder para uma ex-aluna? – Ainda mais por aqui... – mais outro gole longo e sôfrego, ela deve estar mesmo com sede.   
  
– Mais alguns testes com a minha menina... – dando de ombros novamente, como sempre fizera em sua adolescência quando queria demonstrar que pouco se importava com assuntos extremamente delicados.   
  
– Olha eu tenho um palpite... – seus olhos arregalaram pelo tom de perspicácia. Era sempre assim desde que trombara com aquela brilhante aluna da Medicina Legal em uma quarta-feira na Faculdade Estadual da Comunidade de Morgan, aula de Direito Jurídico, segunda fila na esquerda, ferrada no sono debruçada em um livro grosso de Leis da Ética da Saúde Mental do Estado. – Quer escutar?   
  
– E quando não quero? – lembrava também de como a garota dormia em todas suas aulas, mas quando era questionada nas provas, fechava o gabarito todo e ainda reclamava da nota quando uma questão não estava perfeita. Era a hora preferida de toda quarta-feira após as provas, a reclamação da pessoa mais exigente do curso que vivia dormindo.   
  
– Em vez de psico e tudo mais... Leva ela no Centro Autista... – a observação a fez dar um passo atrás, enojada em ouvir isso de sua aluna favorita nos tempos em que sobrevivia dando aulas na Tulane.   
  
– Minha filha não é retardada! – defendeu-se o melhor que pode, deixando que toda a magia da quarta-feira fosse drenada por um vórtice invisível formado entre as duas.   
  
– Não tou falando isso... – explicou-se a ex-aluna. – Tou falando autismo. Ela tem todas as características da idade...   
  
– A doutora disse que ela só tem uma inadequação de idade... Apenas isso...   
  
– Fessora, não cisma não tá? Quando ela entrar na escolinha juvenil e os coleguinhas caírem em cima dela por ela saber soletrar mais palavras que eles, aí quero ver... – uma raiva profunda foi se aglomerando no lugar do sentimento confortável e familiar de uma paixão platônica jamais resolvida nos tempos de Faculdade. Todos os momentos em que se imaginou estando com a ex-aluna brilhante foram embaçados por uma nuvem de dúvidas, questionamentos e o pior: negação. – Ela não é retardada, beleza, isso dá pra perceber muito bem. A menina consegue falar o alfabeto de trás pra frente, sabe? Isso sim é legal... Só que a inadequação de idade é psicológica, então não espere que o sistema...   
  
– Ulhoa, dá pra voltar aqui? Esse cara tá desmanchando na mesa... – chamou uma voz forte e masculina atrás delas. Um cirurgião disfarçava sua roupa azulada manchada de sangue e fluidos atrás da porta de vai e vem. A ex-aluna deu de ombros assim com ela fazia em questões de vida ou morte.   
  
– Escuta o que eu tou dizendo...   
  
– Como se você tivesse toda a razão do mundo... – ela murmurou para si dando meia volta e indo para o andar onde sua filhinha estava a espera.   
  
– Quem é a bonitona? – ouviu atrás de si. A porta de vai-e-vem gemeu.   
  
– Respeito com a doutora Bretzer, cara! Ela foi minha professora! – ela parou na metade do corredor para se virar. Não acreditou que o tom de voz da ex-aluna acusasse uma super-proteção igual a de anos atrás. Mais de possessividade e ciúmes do que de pedindo respeito. O encanto da quarta-feira voltou a pairar sob sua cabeça, até abrir o suco se tornou uma tarefa divertida e proveitosa. O pêssego do extrato era delicioso ao seu paladar e até considerou o conselho da agora doutora Ulhoa, médica legista do Tulane que ela ajudara a se formar.


End file.
